


Великолепный план

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lestrade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Великолепный план

Терпение всегда было одним из достоинств Джона Ватсона, а приобретенные со временем здоровый пофигизм и страсть к адреналину сделали его идеальным соседом некоего Шерлока Холмса. Джон ничему не удивлялся - хотя и возмущался для порядка, но на самом деле со временем даже голова в холодильнике вызывала у него исключительно чувство легкой досады из-за того, что некуда было класть продукты.

Все, имеющее отношение к Шерлоку, было ненормальным. Джон понял и принял это в первый же день знакомства.  
О том, что он теперь тоже имеет отношение к Шерлоку, он думать отказывался.

Даже когда Джон узнал, что инспектор Лестрейд, умудряющийся иногда призвать Шерлока к порядку, не альфа, а омега с потрясающе устойчивой психикой и хорошим чувством юмора, то не слишком удивился.

Инспектора было трудно представить вынашивающего детей, но вот то, как он детей воспитывал, Джон видел, как наяву. А иногда - действительно наяву, когда Лестрейд выговаривал Шерлоку в манере, достойной воспитателя детского сада, ведущего группу буйных трехлеток.  
Джон принял его статус к сведению, пожал плечами и больше об этом не думал. Инспектор состоял в постоянном союзе, Джон не был альфой, которая искала себе пару... А предрассудками он никогда не страдал и, тем более, не наслаждался. Личная жизнь инспектора его не касалась - до того чертового празднования Рождества.

Насколько Джон был занят, стараясь не разбить себе лицо ладонью или нос Шерлоку кулаком - и то удивился, узнав, что от инспектора гуляет жена. Конечно, работа Грега была выматывающей, требовала его присутствия в самые неудобные часы и не обращала внимания на всякие мелочи вроде дней рождений у детей или школьных праздников. Но, как считал Джон, супруга Грега должна была знать, на что шла, когда связывалась с честолюбивой омегой. Ведь по-хорошему, омеги были редкостью и могли выбирать. Джон, со своим статусом беты, тоже мог выбирать - но он и представить себе не мог, насколько больше выбор был у Грега. Даже сейчас от него иногда шел такой запах, что у Джона начиналась кружиться голова. А уж в молодости...

После кошмарной рожественской вечеринки мрачный Грег вытащил Джона в бар, где они и напились, от души жалуясь друг другу на женское коварство. Под конец Грег сообщил, что он а) разводится, б) надеется получить опеку над детьми, хотя и не слишком в это верит, и в) с него хватит семейных отношений.

Джон, придя домой, сообщил Шерлоку, что не понимает, как можно было изменять такому парню, как Грег. Даже если бы он был бетой. И что он полностью одобряет желание друга избавиться от зазнавшейся альфы.

Шерлок промолчал. Джону уже на этом месте надо было насторожиться, но он был слишком занят, ненавидя лишние кружки пива и собственную жизнь.

На следующий день Шерлок пригласил Грега на Бейкер-стрит и в своей неподражаемой манере предложил союз.

Грег перекрестился, проверил у Шерлока зрачки и вены и отказался.

Джон вволю отсмеялся в ванной и только потом поинтересовался у Шерлока, с чего тот решил создать семью, да еще и с инспектором.  
Шерлок, к его удивлению, остался абсолютно серьезен.

\- В его возрасте он еще может выносить детей. Он привлекателен... что? Я объективен, Джон, я вижу его внешность! Он занимает ответственный пост, что не слишком нравится многим консерваторам. Союз с неподходящей альфой будет для него катастрофой. А общество будет вынуждать его заключить новый союз, многие будут недовольны, что омега живет без партнера... особенно, если он получит опеку над детьми. Его не оставят в покое. Я всего лишь хочу избавить его от лишних проблем. И себя, потому что его личные проблемы скажутся на и так отвратительной работе Ярда.

\- А себя ты считаешь подходящей альфой? - не удержался Джон.

\- Я никогда не буду ни к чему его принуждать.

На это Джону было нечего ответить. Шерлок, при всех его многочисленных недостатках, и правда не стал бы заставлять Грега делать что-то, чего тот не хотел.

Через пару недель они с Грегом снова сидели в баре и Джон обратил внимание, как ошарашенно тот выглядит.

\- Майкрофт предложил мне союз, - сказал Грег и Джон подавился пивом.

\- Майкрофт? - уточнил он. - Парень с зонтиком? Мистер не-скажу-чем-занимаюсь-но-на-самом-деле-я-правительство? Брат Шерлока? Который тоже предлагал тебе союз?

\- Он самый. Он был очень убедителен, надо сказать, - Грег задумчиво водил пальцем по краю своего стакана. - Говорил, что не будет меня ни к чему принуждать, просто официально мы будем с ним связаны.

\- Прямо как Шерлок.

\- Почти слово в слово, - подтвердил Грег и вдруг встревожился. - Может, он у вас в квартире жучков напихал?

\- Да нет, они просто думают одинаково, - успокоил его Джон. - Но Майкрофт и правда выгодная партия. И ты бы наверняка получил опеку над детьми.

\- Про это он даже не заикнулся. Знал, наверное, что за такую попытку шантажа я бы ему дал в морду.

\- У тебя целых два кандидата, - ухмыльнулся Джон. - Извини! Я знаю, что это не смешно... Нет, это все-таки смешно.

\- Обхохотаться, - мрачно сказал пиву Грег. - Я четверть века до свадьбы лет жил сам по себе и уж сейчас-то тем более проживу.

\- Салли мне говорила, к тебе заходил кто-то из твоего начальства? С... намеками?

\- Как зашел, так и ушел.

\- Я надеюсь, у тебя все получится, - серьезно сказал Джон. - Не поддавайся на давление, покажи им всем!

\- Ты говоришь, как моя мама, - ухмыльнулся Грег.

***

После этого Джон был довольно сильно занят и про сердечные дела Грега особенно не думал. Думал ли об этом Шерлок, он не знал - вслух тот ничего не говорил, только иногда придирчиво оглядывал Грега, выискивая, видимо, признаки, не встречается ли тот с кем-нибудь. Осмотр его, похоже, каждый раз удовлетворял. Даже когда Грег появился в Дартмуте, Шерлок, немного успокоившись после приключения в тумане, чуть не обнюхал Грега и учинил ему настоящий допрос, с кем же тот проводил отпуск.

Грег просто закатил глаза и сунул ему под нос телефон с фотографиями своих детей, строящих башни из песка на пляже.

Собственная личная жизнь Джона, спасибо Шерлоку, практически не существовала, и Джон, втайне смирившись с тем, что ему придется ограничиваться кратковременными связями, пытался хотя бы сделать эти связи приятными. До того, как же и с кем проводит свободное время инспектор Лестрейд, ему было довольно мало дела.

Но даже несмотря на вечные жалобы Шерлока, что "все смотрят, но не наблюдают!", Джон наблюдал. И заметил, насколько лучше стал выглядеть Грег. Он стал по-другому одеваться (Джон долго не мог понять, в чем же дело, а потом сообразил - одежда Грега больше не выглядела так, будто ее вытащили из пасти льва перед тем, как надеть, нет, ее явно тщательно отгладили после стирки и выбрали с вечера). Он явно больше спал. Он явно лучше ел.

Джон, сделав выводы, затащил Грега в бар и поздравил с тем, что ему удалось сказать "нет" сразу двум братьям Холмс.

Грег заказал Джону еще пива и сообщил, что он, вообще-то, сказал "да". Причем сразу двум братьям Холмс.

Джон понял, что безумие Шерлока заразительно, и начал высчитывать, когда же слетит с катушек сам, если Грегу, с Шерлоком общавшемуся всего раз или два в неделю, на это понадобилось шесть лет.

\- Все вовсе не так страшно, - Грег заказал Джону еще пива. - Хотя сначала я думал, они поубивают либо меня, либо друг друга...  
Как оказалось, дела у Грега, несмотря на его оптимизм, шли довольно неважно. Предложения, либо уважительные, либо откровенно хамские, шли рекой и если на первые достаточно было простого ответа вроде "спасибо, но я незаинтересован", то вторые иногда приходилось отбивать хуком слева. Начальство на это смотрело сквозь пальцы, но сразу сказало, что открытого скандала не потерпит. И Майкрофт, и Шерлок, разумеется, были в курсе, но - все-таки они были очень умны и иногда даже немного тактичны - молчали. До тех пор, пока их не прорвало.

Грег тогда пришел на Бейкер-стрит, подманивать Шерлока на очередное дело. Шерлок был раздражен и капризен, Майкрофт, который как раз в это время навещал брата с очередной инспекцией и попыткой о чем-то договориться, не прибавлял ему дружелюбия. А уж когда они посмотрели на Грега...

\- И кто это был сегодня? - спросил Шерлок.

\- Кто-то из отдела по связям с общественностью, - ответил ему Майкрофт.

\- Не захотел уходить по-хорошему, - кивнул Шерлок.

\- И от этого проблемы с начальством.

\- И вам доброе утро, - наконец удалось Грегу вставить слово.

А потом... братья Холмс даже не стали размениваться на то, чтобы проккоментировать умственные способности Грега, они сразу перешли друг на друга. Грег заслушался, миссис Хадсон внизу перестала пылесосить, даже череп, казалось, повернулся к ним. Это был бой гигантов и, пока они были заняты друг другом, Грег просто наслаждался зрелищем.

\- Но ты знаешь, - сказал он Джону, - я ведь знал, что они оба были правы. Они для меня были самой лучшей кандидатурой.

\- Но оба?!

\- Ха! Ты дальше слушай.

Когда братья начали выдыхаться, перечислили грехи настоящего и перешли к тому, кто же обидел мамулю двадцать лет назад, Грег прокашлялся и сообщил, что у него есть идея. На него посмотрели почти с удивлением, как на ребенка, взобравшегося во время семейного ужина на стул и требующего, чтобы ему немедленно предоставили право выбора, когда ложиться спать. Но выслушали, а потом задумчиво замолчали.

Задним числом Грег и сам удивлялся, как ему хватило наглости ляпнуть, что он принимает либо предложение обоих братьев, либо ни одного из них. За такое они вполне могли потребовать признать его невменяемым - и, вполне возможно, выиграли бы дело. Но идея была проста.  
Шерлоку как партнер он был не нужен.

(- Ты видишь его в роли отца? - с ужасом спросил Грег.  
Джон вздрогнул.)

Майкрофт, если и не возражал бы, не стал бы настаивать - тем более, если любимый младший брат пообещал следить за этим.

Так что Грег, найдя сразу двух партнеров, мог смело посылать всех к черту и при этом наслаждаться абсолютной свободой. Вернее, почти абсолютной - Майкрофт потребовал, чтобы Грег обращал побольше внимания на свой внешний вид и на свое здоровье.

(- Тут он прав.-  
\- Джон, ты предатель.)

А Шерлок получил право вламываться в квартиру Грега в любое время дня и ночи и требовать от него новых интересных дел. Правда, этим он занимался все предыдущие шесть лет их знакомства, так что тут тоже ничего не изменилось.

\- А ты не боишься, что однажды кому-нибудь из них захочется ... большего? - осторожно спросил Джон. - Или даже им обоим.

\- Я буду выполнять свои обязательства, - пожал плечами Грег. - Пусть они только сначала договорятся между собой.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и расхохотались. Вероятность этого была исчезающе мала.

Грег, подумал Джон с искренним уважением, был гением. Куда там братьям Холмс.

***

После смерти Шерлока, после почти-увольнения Грега, после депрессии Джона, после слез миссис Хадсон, после того, как они стали немного приходить в себя, после того, как они сумели жить дальше, после возвращения Шерлока, после криков со стороны Джона и извинения со стороны Шерлока, после того, как Джон наконец обнял своего лучшего друга и поверил в чудо... После всего этого и еще трех месяцев Джон под руки отвел бледного инспектора в туалет и постоял рядом, пока тот блевал, перываясь только на ругательства.

\- Я бы посочувствовал тебе, - сказал Джон. - Но больше всего мне хочется сейчас над тобой поржать.

\- Иди в жопу, - прохрипел Лестрейд. - Я уже забыл, как же я это ненавижу.

\- Ты сам виноват. Выбрал бы кого другого...

\- Это был хороший план! - с отчаянием произнес Грег. - Кто же знал, что они все-таки договорятся...

Джон совершил подвиг во имя дружбы и ничего не ответил. Он все-таки надеялся, что его пригласят стать крестным отпрыска Холмса-Лестрейда.  
И действительно не хотел знать, какого именно брата Холмс это был отпрыск.

Некоторым вещам лучше оставаться неизвестными.


End file.
